softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
IDempiere
iDempiere Business Suite is an open source ERP Enterprise Resource Planning software. It has also CRM Customer Relationship Management and SCM Supply Chain Management functions. The software contains all functions a modern ERP has to have and is very extendable. It allows to be configured exactly for any business case but this configuration means also that it has a steep learning curve. It works fine "out of the box", especially for small businesses, but for some advanced features it can require some customization. It has fully integrated Accounting and Performance Analysis. iDempiere supports: * Multiple tenants * Multiple organizations (branches, plants, etc.) * Multiple languages (29 localizations; mixed access in a single installation is possible) * Multiple currencies * Multiple account schemas History iDempiere can be seen as the next generation of ADempiere (forked since 2011) and is - in contrast to proprietary or most other open source ERP solutions driven only by a community of supporters. There is no single company behind it. Due to disagreements in the former ADempiere developer community it was decided to use a new name for the code path with the new OSGi architecture. So iDempiere can also be seen as a fork of ADempiere. Today the majority of the active developer community works on iDempiere. ADempiere itself is a fork of the open source version of Compiere done in 2006. Compiere was written by Jorg Janke who worked previously for Oracle in Germany and the USA. The first big difference of iDempiere vs ADempiere, is the platform technology upgrade to the OSGi framework that allows iDempiere to have plugins. Also Jboss was replaced with Apache Tomcat improving the performance and memory footprint. Further upgrades are a new automatic build system based on Eclipse Buckminster, a major ZK upgrade (from ZK3.6 to ZK6) which allowed to redesign the web GUI. A lot of Codes designed to be compatible with Adempiere, has been updated as plugins in iDempiere, like POS modules. Architecture iDempiere consists of a Java Server (based on an Apache Tomcat container) with a ZK web GUI. It has also a Swing Desktop Client. It uses the OSGi framework for modularization. It has Oracle and PostgreSQL database support. The most important structure is the "Application Dictionary" derived from the Compiere project. It extends the concept of a Data dictionary to an "Active Data Dictionary" that let it manage entities, validation rules, windows, formats, and other customizations of the application without new JAVA code. So iDempiere can be seen not only as an ERP but also as a platform to build database driven applications. Technology Workflows iDempiere has a Workflow Engine based on WfMC standard, to manage document workflow process and BPM requirements. Reports *iDempiere has a simple, configurable (with Application Directory) and powerful reporting format allowing zoom across data and export to a number of formats (PDF, HTML, Excel etc.) *JasperReports integration Plugins iDempiere wiki allows users to rate the known plugins in the plugin market, some types of Plugins are: *Localization *Other software integrations *Specific industry requirements Versions Community iDempiere is a project with a High Activity, supported by a worldwide community of committed people organized as a decentralized bazaar. There is no single person or company ruling the project or many of the parts like the website, wiki, build server, trackers, forums, etc. Community includes end users, implementers and subject matter specialists, on this last group outstand for maintenance: Active local communities are in many countries like Japan, China, USA, Germany, Indonesia, Brasil, Malaysia, Colombia, India, Russia, and others. The last (2013) iDempiere World Conference in Krefeld, Germany was visited by about 30 core developers from 4 continents. Wider reception comes also through holded speeches in open source conferences like de:OpenRheinRuhr and on Universities. The best way to be connected with the community are the wiki, forums and chats like: * Multi-language Project Wiki * Support Forum GoogleGroup: 1.325 themes * Commit Announcements GoogleGroup: 2327 themes *IRC Channel (fixed meeting each Wednesday since 13 January 2012) Development Prerequisities To build the iDempiere Project you need Eclipse, Buckminster and MercurialEclipse (optional). References External links * official website * community wiki * iDempiere Demo * iDempiere on bitbucket * iDempiere on SourceForge Learning * iDempiere Wiki * iDempiere forum * Czech diploma thesis about open source ERP systems * Youtube tutorials Education * Open Source ERP Training and Consulting * www.acis.org.co * tobaconsulting * universidad.bmlaurus.com Category:Free ERP software Category:Free software programmed in Java Category:Enterprise resource planning software for Linux Category:Software forks de:IDempiere